Exhaust systems are widely known and used with combustion engines. Typically, an exhaust system includes exhaust tubes that convey hot exhaust gases from the engine to other exhaust system components, such as mufflers, resonators, etc. Mufflers and resonators include acoustic chambers that cancel out sound waves carried by the exhaust gases. Each component includes at least one inlet pipe and at least one outlet pipe, and can include one or more internal tubes or pipes within the component to direct exhaust gas flow from the inlet pipe to the outlet pipe.
These exhaust components often include fiber material, such as Basalt or Fiberglass materials for example, that act to further reduce noise generation. One common problem with exhaust system components, such as a muffler for example, is that the fiber material must fill an entire muffler inner cavity in order to be located around the internal pipes. This is disadvantageous from a weight and cost perspective.